


Resolutions

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Resolutions

“Do you have any New Years resolutions?” Tim asked Jared as they sat together after taking a break from rehearsing.

 

“I don’t believe in resolutions” Jared quipped, somewhat distracted by the way that his brother and Tomo seemed to be avoiding each other. “No wait…I do have one resolution this year” He smiled at Tim.

 

“Oh yeah…what?” The bassist asked.

 

“To get those two fuckers together and keep them together” At the look of confusion of his face Jared continued. “Shannon and Tomo were together for a short time last year. It’s true” He went on at the look of shock on Tim’s face. “I didn’t even know about it for the longest time. I walked in on them one night. They didn’t know that I was there…but I heard the way that they spoke to each other. I saw how gentle Shannon was with Tomo and I knew that it was more then simple fucking”

 

“What happened?” Tim asked.

 

“We stopped touring and they didn’t have a reason to be together so much anymore. They used it as an excuse to stay away from each other and now look at them” He pointed between the two of them. “They hardly look at each other…much less speak to each other”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Everything in my power” Jared grinned, patting Tim on the back before getting up and calling the group back to rehearsal.

 

“How’s it coming?” Tim asked days later after yet another rehearsal on the new songs.

 

“I tell you those fuckers are more stubborn then I gave them credit for” He groaned, falling down on the couch next to Tim. “I’ve tried just about everything to get them together and nothing has worked. Hell…I’ve gone so far as to lock them in the studio for an hour and when I came back to check on them…Tomo was sleeping on the couch and Shannon was texting on his phone. They are driving me nuts Timmy” Jared sighed, falling onto his side, lying his head in Tim’s lap.

 

“Awww…poor baby” Tim chuckled, running his fingers through the lead singer’s soft hair. “Maybe I can come up with something”

 

“Fine…do whatever you want. Just don’t be surprised when it all falls to ashes at your feet” Jared yawned, closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing rubbing being applied to his scalp. “That feels wonder…” He didn’t get to finish his words as slumber creeped up on his and took him away.

 

At the next rehearsal Tim was more then ready to put his plan into action. Throughout the entire session be made sure to keep his eyes locked on Shannon. He went out of his way to smile and blush whenever the drummer caught him looking, even batting his eyes for added emphasis. He made sure to glance at Tomo from time to time, trying not to laugh at the looks of surprise and anger he got in return. He also saw the questioning looks Jared gave him, shooting him a wink before he turned up his plan a little more. “Boy Shannon…you must really be working out because I’ve never seen you arms look so huge before” He softened his voice, putting on dramatics, while running his finger down Shannon’s bicep.

 

“Thanks” Shannon grinned, flexing his arm, not understanding why Tim seemed to be flirting with him, but going along with it at the way Tomo seemed to stiffen at his words. “I’ve stopped the red meat altogether and started working out five times a week”

 

“It’s really paying off” Tim stepped a bit closer, giving his arm a squeeze. “You look really fucking hot” He added the final part to his plan, waiting for the blowup he knew was about to come. ***Five…four…three…two…one*** He counted in his head before something hit him hard in the face, his ass meeting the floor in a very hard way.

 

“What the fuck are you doing Shannon?” He heard Tomo scream, watching as the guitarist grabbed onto Shannon’s arm and literally dragged him from the room.

 

“Are you ok?” Jared rushed to Tim’s side, helping the poor man off of the floor. “That was your brilliant idea?” Jared laughed, laughing even harder at the yelp that emerged from Tim’s throat as he limped over towards the couch.

 

“I’d bet money that it works” He grumbled, holding his smarting eye as he glared at Jared.

 

“Well I’ll hold onto my cash just in case I have to pay the emergency bill after they beat each other senseless” The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the arguing and screaming going on in the other room. “Do you think that they’ve killed each other?” He asked after the fighting seemed to stop.

 

“Only one way to find out” Tim responded, jumping off of the couch and racing for the living area. “Guess not and you owe me some money Mister” He actually giggled as he and Jared watched Tomo and Shannon make out like mad before them.

 

“So Tim…did you have any New Years resolutions this year?” Jared turned to face the younger man.

 

“Well…maybe one…well actually two” Tim grinned, moving even closer towards Jared.

 

“Oh yeah…what?” Jared asked, his heart speeding up at bit faster at the look he saw staring back at him.

 

“Well one is to get rid of these fucking flannel shirts that you insist on wearing” He smiled even wider, resting his hand on the singer’s hip.

 

“Not going to happen and the other?” Jared didn’t hear Tim’s response or care as he was jerked forward and a warm pair of soft lips covered his own.

The End....


End file.
